


Cheesy Halloween Decorations and Kisses || Archie A.

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: 37. “Am I supposed to be scared of you?”43. “Are you scared, yet?”Requested by anon





	Cheesy Halloween Decorations and Kisses || Archie A.

**Author's Note:**

> 37\. “Am I supposed to be scared of you?”
> 
> 43\. “Are you scared, yet?”
> 
> Requested by anon

Halloween was my favorite time of the year. I loved everything about it, from the cheesy decorations to everyone dressing up, being somebody different or being themselves for once.

“Are you scared, yet?” Archie asked as he stuck fake hands coming out over a grave into the ground.

“So scared I’m trembling with fear.” I said sarcastically. He laughed and picked me up bridal style, twirling me around in his arms.

“Well I’m here to save you from the big, scary monsters.” He said, his brown eyes sparkling with joy.

“My savour.” I said in a fake Victorian accent, laying my hand on his broad chest. I felt his chest rumble underneath my hand as he laughed. “Okay, now put me down so I can get ready for the party.”

“If you insist.” He made sure my feet lightly planted on the ground, as he put me down.

“Thank you,” I said, kissing his cheek, he hummed in response, and I ran up the stairs to get ready for the party.

***

“Boo!” Archie yelled behind me, his hands held up like he had claws and acted as if he was going to bite me by showing off his fangs.

“Am I supposed to be scared of you?” I asked as I continued doing my eyeliner.

“Yes, because I’m going to drink all of your blood.” I rolled my eyes and put my eyeliner down, turning around to face him.

“Right, because those fangs are totally real.” I said, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck, and kissed him.

“You know it.” He kissed me again, then the door bell rang before he could deepen the kiss. “Well, let’s go party.” He pulled me down stairs, as I followed him, and greeted the party goers, I couldn’t help but think how like I was as I stared at him lovingly. That I was the girl Archie Andrews choose to be with.


End file.
